


sequel to daddy

by bogi (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, this is the sequel to 'daddy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bogi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sequel to 'daddy'. it's smut. enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sequel to daddy

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words.

Phil knows that Dan had felt the intense sexual attraction that resonated between them at the restaurant. _Phil_ knows, _Dan_ knows _,_ and finally Phil wasn't able take it anymore and had dragged them both out, calling a cab and hoping that the cabbie wouldn't take long to get back to his apartment.

As soon as they had stepped inside the elevator, they were on each other, hands frantically touching whatever skin they could find, and Phil was about to grab Dan's legs and wrap them around him to be able to fully rut against him when the elevator arrived at his floor.

They spend a good ten minutes just making out in his doorway, before Phil guides Dan to his bedroom, where Dan kneels down and runs his lips over the bulge in Phil's pants. Phil runs his fingers through Dan's hair, watching him nuzzle the front of his pants, his lips swollen from the kisses they had shared moments earlier. Phil's surprised at how willing the brown haired boy is (willing and wanting - wanting to please).

Phil runs a thumb over Dan's upper lip and smiles. He can't believe his luck; when he walked into Starbucks that fateful day, whoever is out there had decided that it was his time to meet Dan.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Phil whispers, and Dan's lips slowly curve into a smile, skimming his lips over the fabric. Phil can't help but shiver at the feeling. "Remember what I said at the coffee shop? How about we make it come true?"

Dan nods while smiling. "Yes daddy." He pulls Phil's pants down, freeing his cock, and then his mouth is around him, his tongue wet and slurping. Dan works Phil's cock deeper in his throat, excitement apparently replacing any fear he had in him.

“Sweet baby boy.” Phil wraps a hand around the back of the younger man's head, helping him stay steady, watching those eyes dart up to him. “So good, sweetheart. It feels amazing."

Dan closes his eyes but the glitter of pride in them and the flush in his cheeks tell Phil so much more than words ever could. Dan's tongue finds a rhythm, swirling around Dasher’s cock, playing over the head before he goes back down, swallowing around him so his cheeks hollow out.

“Beautiful,” Phil murmurs, and then he's coming. Dan slides up Phil's cock until his mouth is only around the head and swallows. He finally leans back, panting softly, hair falling into his face again. Phil kneels down and cradles Dan's face in his hands, kissing him softly, stroking his fingers through Dan's messy fringe.

“You did wonderfully,” he says, and Dan dimples, his smile one of happiness. “So good, baby boy.”

Dan smiles up at him shyly. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Phil grabs the lube from his bedside drawer, and he pushes Dan onto the bed, following. He helps Dan take his clothes off, his mind still having a hard time processing his luck at having this incredible boy in his bed.

"What do you want, baby?" Phil asks Dan, his fingers running up and down the younger boy's chest.

"I want you to fuck me, daddy." Dan answers, and Phil doesn't need any more words.

He quickly lubes two fingers and pushes one in, slowly moving his finger in and out until he feels Dan relax enough to add a second finger. He pumps them in and out and starts scissoring them, stretching Dan.

“I’m going to put in three fingers, it that okay?” Dan nods and tries to relax.

Phil pushes his fingers back in and makes sure he goes slower so he won't hurt the other man. He pumps and scissors his fingers and tries to hit Dan's prostate. When the younger man moans loudly, he concentrates on hitting it repeatedly.

He pulls his fingers out. “Are you ready?"

Dan nods his head. “Yes, Daddy, please put your dick in me now."

“Okay. Tell me when I hurt you, do you hear me baby? Don’t try and be tough.”

“Yes, daddy.” 

Phil gets more lube and coats his cock. He squeezes the base for a second to calm himself, and pushes in slowly, keeping an eye on Dan's breathing and making sure his moaning isn't out of pain. When Phil is in all the way, he waits a few seconds. He pulls out until only his head is inside the younger man, and pushes in again. Phil changes angles until he knows he's hit Dan's prostate. Dan cries out, loudly, unable to hold back any sounds.  

“Do you like my cock in you, baby boy?”

“Yes daddy, it feels so good. Harder, please.”

Phil grins, and leans down to kiss Dan. He pulls out again and pushes back in hard, making sure to Dan's prostate.

“Yes, daddy, fuck me hard!” Dan yells, and Phil can't hold back any longer and sets an almost bruising pace.

When Dan starts moaning louder Phil knows it wouldn’t take much more to make him cum. “Does it feel good?” Dan nods once again, not able to form a sentence.

“I want you to cum for daddy.” Phil can feel him tighten around him and knows the younger boy is about to cum. He doubles his efforts of fucking him, sliding a hand between them and taking Dan's dick into his hand. Between the powerful thrusts and the stimulation on his cock, Dan comes within a few moments a loud.

Phil is very close. Dan breathes out a ‘daddy’, and that pushes Phil over the edge. He comes deep inside him, and he collapses on top of him.

After a minute or two, he pulls out. “That was amazing, baby.”

Dan laughs, still breathless. “No, you were. That was possibly the best fuck I have ever had. 

Phil laughs as well. "I think you might be mine too." He gets up and reaches out a hand to help Dan up. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

(They have sex again, twice, once in the shower, and once on the couch, before finally falling asleep, curled up together, with smiles on their faces.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
